mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Kenshi Takahashi
Kenshi's Sword It is proven by Kenshi's first Deception ''bio that his sword contains the souls of his warrior king ancestors, not just "past warriors". Not very speficific. Raiden's suicide blast also killed Shang Tsung, freeing the souls and allowing them to return to the sword. Jayspyder 12:23, October 31, 2010 (UTC) Allies and Enemies Please make sure that all of the allies and enemies for any character are verifiable. Just because two individuals are both "good guys" doesn't necessarily make them allies. Just because they could be allies doesn't mean they are. Make sure they've met at some point in the series (for instance, have been in the same game, excluding ''Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and would likely be allies (for instance, were both good guys in the same game at the same time). Both being on the "Forces of Light" or the "Forces of Darkness" during Mortal Kombat: Armageddon shouldn't count, otherwise the allies and enemies list of all characters would be overflowing, and would defeat the purpose. The goals of all allies and enemies list should be to provide a short, succinct list of characters. For example: *Sindel would likely be allies with Ashrah because they were both good guys in Mortal Kombat: Deception, and were seen working together in Shujinko's ending. * Sindel would not likely be allies with Kai; despite the fact that they're both good guys, they never appeared in the same game (save for Mortal Kombat: Armageddon) and were never shown working together. They may be on the same side, fighting for the same goals, but they may never have even met. *Sindel would not be enemies with Jarek. Even though they're on opposing sides, it is likely that they never even met before. And, despite the fact that Sindel would oppose everything [[Jarek stands for, she has never developed any specific rivalry or hatred for him, like she would've for the villains in the games she was in. If I have made a correction to the list of allies or enemies that you think is unjust or wrong, please comment about it here so we can discuss it before making and further edits. Thank you. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 22:56, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Kenshi's height I changed Kenshi's height back to 6'1''. His official height is 6'1'' in Deadly Alliance (this is even stated in "Trivia") but someone keeps changing it back to 6'11". Insomniac9783 16:59, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :The Official Strategy Guide published by Brady Games lists his official height as 6'11". I'd like to know where else Kenshi's height is listed other than in the strategy guide. If it is listed in another official source (or the video game itself) then it can be changed. Given it's been a while since I've pulled out my old copy of Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, but is there even any place in the game where it lists the characters' heights? If so, we'll go with the official in-game height. If not, than the only other listing of Kenshi's height that I'm aware of is the one in the Brady Games Strategy Guide. 17:53, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :I wish to step in here. When a character is highlighted in Arcade Mode in that game, you can see his/her weight, status, difficulty level, fighting styles and, most significantly, their height. Your best bet will be to look there. CrashBash 23:15, November 29, 2010 (UTC) :I got the height from the game. When you play Deadly Alliance and highlight Kenshi, it lists he is 6'1'' and 185 lbs. Here is a link showing this image. http://www.giantbomb.com/mortal-kombat-deadly-alliance/61-6588/ Scroll down to about the middle of the page and click on the pic with Kenshi in it. Insomniac9783 05:27, November 30, 2010 (UTC)'' ::Awesome! Alrighty then, his official height is 6'1". I'll change it right now! Great job Insomniac9783 and CrashBash. (Like I said, it's been a while since I've pulled out my copy of Deadly Alliance.) 10:45, November 30, 2010 (UTC) What I think I think that Kenshi should have his costume when he's not blind in mk 2011. I think that because this game takes place in the past, before Kenshi was blind, and in this timeline Kenshi never was shown blinded by Shang Tsung. I know they already have his design, but I would preffer him not blind. -Sub-Erstryktile No he will be blind, Shang Tsung blinded him before the first tournament, remember in Deceptions Konquest? Shujinko was invited to participate in the first tournament, but had to refuse but he told Kenshi (who was blind) to go there. 15:23, April 30, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI Worth a Trivia mention? Despite not being in the original line up for 2011, After the Sub-Zero(Tundra) vs Scorpion fight, during the second tournament, I believe Shang Tsung can be heard saying that Kenshi would be in the next fight. Is this worth a trivia mention?Brotherhood619 21:15, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Don't remember that, I'll go look for it, if so, I think it's worth a mention. --Azeruth 21:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :About 4:45 in this video it does sound like he says "The next fight will be...Kenshi!" --Azeruth 21:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Because it's hard to tell, I'd like another person to either agree it sounds like Kenshi or say it doesn't. --Azeruth 21:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::That's Fair, Luckily the speech between Raiden and Cage pauses just at the point he says Kenshi, They probably did it on purpose :P Brotherhood619 22:14, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Wait, Checked again, they still talk when he says Kenshi, but I do believe that is what they say, Just wait for another verdict... Brotherhood619 22:16, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm definitely sure he says Kenshi. The next fight will be... KENSHI AND something, can't tell what the last part is. --Byakuya600 22:28, May 7, 2011 (UTC) With Byakuya's confirmation, I added it. --Azeruth 22:32, May 7, 2011 (UTC) It seems to me that he says Kenshi. Does Quan Chi fight in that part of the game? I haven't played story mode yet so I don't know how the story goes at that point. Best regards —'Kuro Selastalk'' 22:34, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Call me crazy with a K, (references ftw) but it sounds like he's saying Kratos. I've listened to it many times, and I can only imagine him saying Kratos. --Byakuya600 22:42, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I don't hear Kratos at all :P, as for Quan Chi, not for a few more chapters. This is the end of Ch. 8 with Sub-Zero, the first fight against Chi is in Ch. 11. --Azeruth 22:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Here, listen carefully. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i0jFn6-eJKM&feature=feedu To me it really sounds like he's saying "The next fight will be... KENSHI AND.. KRATOS!". I am really doubtful though. They may have done this as like an easter egg. I just can't imagine what else he is saying. --Byakuya600 22:51, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :Now I hear the Kratos. I think that's an easter egg yeah. --Azeruth 23:04, May 7, 2011 (UTC) ::But after reading comments, it sounds like Kenshi and Reiko. --Azeruth 23:05, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I didn't think of Reiko. Yeah it has to be Reiko. I doubt NRS would mention Kratos in the story. Now that I listen to it more, it sounds more like Reiko, and it makes more sense. --Byakuya600 23:10, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :I'll add a note to Reiko's page too :P --Azeruth 23:12, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Any Reason? I like Kenshi and all, but is there is really any VALID reasons that he going to be in MK 2011? I'm not saying he shouldn't, but is there really a big demand on him? It just seems kinda odd that he orginally came from Deadly Alliance while the other characters came from ''MK ''to MK3 (with the expection of Quan Chi, because he's just in there because he's the Master-Mind of the series). Tremorfan94 20:49, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Boon asked on Twitter who the people would like to see added as DLC. Probably Kenshi and a new character (Skarlet) had the most votes. --Azeruth 20:51, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : :I saw that Twit, but I think he ask that AFTER they decided to put Kenshi and Skarlet in the game as DLCs. The reason why I say this is bcause I didn't see thier names in the Twit itself. Tremorfan94 21:09, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :He said Kenshi's name, along with several others, and the "new character" would be Skarlet. --Azeruth 21:11, May 12, 2011 (UTC) : :That's odd. I don't remember seeing Kenshi's name in there, but I could wrong. I'll go check again. Still, there are names in there that I thought would more popular than Kenshi, that's all. Tremorfan94 21:42, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Kenshi's Picture If I flip his Armageddon vs picture so he's facing the right, can I use it in place of the other really long one? It drives me nuts to see the one we use right now. --Azeruth 23:29, May 13, 2011 (UTC) Im with you on that one bro everyone else has a vs pic so why not kenshi 03:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak Any Kenshi Gameplay Soon ? So classic costume pack and skarlet trailer have been released so wheres the other DLC trailer kenshi I meen are they almost done or not even close to finishing him 00:50, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak I assume that since Skarlet was a new character they spent more time on her versus Kenshi who has been in several games. They may not make a video for him. --Azeruth 00:54, May 31, 2011 (UTC) I'm thinking, like Kratos, Kenshi will use his sword as his fighting stance. --Venommonster 10:20, June 26, 2011 When is he comin ? Skarlet and Klassic Costumes come out June 7th , i think , so when does Kenshi come I mean I heard that Kenshi and Skarlet come out at the same time and no gameplay so far so when does he come out 06:31, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Flapjak I have heard nothing about when he comes out, not even seen any moves nor anything with him as playable! What the hell? Why has'nt anything been heard? Alta1r 12:17, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Actually, I re-watched her trailer, and it says nothing about when Skarlet will be available for download, it just says that she'll be playable at E3, so they both might be further away then we thought D:-- 14:01, June 2, 2011 (UTC) True. 14:04, June 2, 2011 (UTC) wait, where did you guys get that info about some of his MK2011 moves?-- 15:34, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I asked Smokeman140. He was the one who added them. 15:42, June 27, 2011 (UTC) MK 2011 Render If allowed. 20:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Where is this from? Brotherhood619 20:44, June 10, 2011 (UTC) you see the magazine that confirmed kenshi and Skarlet? from there. 20:49, June 10, 2011 (UTC) :Nope, Which magazine is it? Brotherhood619 20:50, June 10, 2011 (UTC) this is the original. - 20:54, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Let's wait for a better quality one. Netherrealm will surely release it soon. Best regards —Kuro Selastalk'' 20:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) that´s why I wanted to wait. 21:02, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Here´s the original one. :) --Wildboyz 08:12, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : I don't think it's the final version, because it's no better than an average fanart with anatomy issues. In this state it's much inferior to Skarlet's render, but, as I stated, I think it's just a concept art, not a final render. -- Notanmkfan. I hate fatalities, X-rays and stuff. 09:45, June 11, 2011 (UTC) : : Yeah I agree. —'''Kuro Selastalk'' 00:01, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Picture Hello I found a picture of Kenschi in the Mortal Kombat 2011 game. Its in Story Mode when Kabal meets Cyber Sub-Zero. Arie81 13:13, June 15, 2011 (UTC) It has been added. Thanks for posting it here! 19:24, June 27, 2011 (UTC) cool http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J3s_uiXYguY&feature=feedu fuck is sool cool go kenshi 16:29, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Main Picture GunBlazer, what? I was taken from video and official new picture. I want to change an old pic to new. User:ERMAC # Sign your posts, seriously, it's getting really annoying that people don't sign their damn posts. # Full body renders should always be used for main pictures, they're better. The one you want in is like a last minute replacement if there are no other good pictures, case in point Kintaro. # There's a better render from MK 2011 that is in his gallery that I'd rather use instead of either one you and Gun want. --''AZERUTH'' 19:35, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :This is the picture I'd rather use of the 3: , there are so many pictures on this talk page I made it smaller for posting. The order of main pictures should go: Full body render, VS, in game play. --''AZERUTH'' 19:38, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :That´s what I wanted to discuss. There are renders for Kenshi, So why putting a gameplay picture? Oh and Azeruth, Shouldnt it be Gameplay, VS, Body render? 19:46, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :No, the only person with a gameplay picture as their main is Kintaro and that's because we don't have a Full Body Render or a VS for him. --''AZERUTH'' 19:47, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Kenshi had before an image where he have a sword and was very small but I change it to another where he was in a (almost) full body render from Deception. Now, I like that image that ''AZERUTH'' propose because is a full body render of the new game. -- Dragon NJMB 19:57, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I do agree with the image. I just undid ERMAC´s edit because it was gameplay. 20:06, June 27, 2011 (UTC) :I changed the main picture with the one we liked, I think I remember why we didn't use it :P It's pretty bad quality. Think we should go back to the Deception render? --''AZERUTH'' 20:11, June 27, 2011 (UTC) : :Yup. Quickly. 20:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) That Kenshi's image that ERMAC added, yes is small but is not from gameplay, is the actual render (you can see it in the beggining and in the end of the video). So, that image will be the official render -- Dragon NJMB 21:01, June 27, 2011 (UTC) Wrong image dude, plus the only reason we're not using the render you think we're talking about is because it's really low-res and looks all blurry and shit when we use it.-- 21:25, June 27, 2011 (UTC) I know which image are you talking about. Obviously, we can't add a gameplay image unless is needed. But we must change the image from Deception to one of this: Kenshidlc.png|Kenshi's artwork Kenshidlcmk9.png|Kenshi's render The perfect choice is the artwork (for the moments) until Kenshi's render is in HQ -- Dragon NJMB 00:04, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Or we could just leave it as is for right now and move on with our lives considering this debate has been over for at least a few hours-- 00:06, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Why? That deception render must be in a future tab of Original Timeline but now that he have an updated image of Kenshi of MK2011, we should change it! -- Dragon NJMB 00:27, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Even when all we have is some concept art that looks like crap and a render that is low-res as shit? We're sticking with the Deception Render for now buddy-- 00:30, June 28, 2011 (UTC) So, let me ask you: what's wrong with the artwork?? -- Dragon NJMB 01:28, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Mostly it's anatomically janky (mostly around the head) and the bit in the corner showing the chest-piece under the sash just makes it blegh as a infobox image, so yeah is it really that hard of a concept to you to just keep the Deception Render for now until we get a high-res render?-- 02:09, June 28, 2011 (UTC) No, it's just that I don't think that is not a problem to update the main picture when NRS release the High-res render, besides the artwork works well (except that this showed the chest-piece floating along the artwork but can be removed). That's IMO. But I don't need that only you answer me, i need the other users and Admins. -- Dragon NJMB 02:24, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Kenshi Alt? Does kenshi have an alt in MK9 just like Skarlet, or Skarlet has it just cuz she's new? Venommonster12 16:29, June 30, 2011 (UTC) At least wait till he comes out! 17:11, June 30, 2011 (UTC)